Mi pena
by lezamab01
Summary: como buscar perdón cuando ni tu misma puedes perdonarte


Con emoción y algo de impaciencia asomó la cabeza al área de arribo del aeropuerto,mucha gente sale del pasillo,y comienzo a desesperarme al ver que el volumen de gente disminuye y no veo aquellas hermosas caritas conocidas, casi al final por fin pude ver rostros conocidos,Shizuru salió caminado lentamemte y con aparente dificultad con los gemelos, Rei dormía en su brazo y Ryu caminaba tallandose los ojos tomado de la mano libre de Shizuru

-Hola…¿que tal el vuelo?,déjame ayudarte

-largo y cansado…-me dio a Rei quien ahora pesaba muchísimo hace más de un mes que no veía a mis pequeños,habían ido de vacaciones con Shizuru y su familia al extranjero,tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlos y llenarlos de besos y en cambio los recibo dormidos .

Ryu al ver libre los brazos de Shizuru estiró sus manitas para que lo cargará ahora a el y volvió dormir ,y así cada una con un pequeño en brazos,hicimos circo,maroma y teatro para recoger el equipaje y subir al auto,no hablamos camino a casa Shizuru seguro estaba cansada y parecio dormir casi todo el camino,tal vez solo no queria tener que hablar conmigo,era casi medianoche despues de todo,al llegar después de acostar a Rei en su habitación fui a la cocina donde Shizuru asaltaba el refrigerador

-Natsuki no hay nada de comida aquí-dijo después de morder un pedazo frío de pizza

-por la mañana iré a hacer las compras no te preocupes-tuve mucho trabajo,aproveché la ausencia de los niños para adelantar algunos proyectos y poder pasar con ellos unos días antes de la escuela

-no compres muchas golosinas,mis padres los han consentido mucho los últimos días y ya los veo algo gorditos

-está bien - se escuchó el vibrar del teléfono de Shizuru,vio su teléfono

-el chofer está aquí,tengo que irme,Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa-comenzo a tomar las cosas que puso sobre la mesa y a acercarse a la puerta-tal vez tenga que volver a viajar en unos días,vendré a despedirme si eso sucede-tomó sus maletas abrio la puerta y salio -cuidate y cuida de los niños Natsuki -siempre educada pero distante,no me miró a los ojos ni una sola vez

-está bien...suerte -hizo un movimiento a modo de despedida aún con la pizza en la mano y subió a la camioneta,me quedé mirando a la calle después de que se fue,subí a ver que los gemelos estuvieran bien y me fui a mi cuarto,acostada en mi cama sin poder dormir por la enorme cantidad de café que había tomado para mantenerme despierta e ir a recoger a Shizuru y a mis niños, en mi insomnio me quedé mirando a las fotos de mi mesita de noche,los gemelos sonriendo con unos días de nacidos,Shizuru y ellos en la playa jugando en las olas,sus caritas sonrientes el día que traje a Duran del refugio para que formará parte de nuestra pequeña familia y por último la primera foto como familia cuando dio a luz a los gemelos en la sala de partos,mire esa última foto hasta que por fin pude conciliar el sueño.

Shizuru y yo nos hablamos divorciado hace ya cinco años,muchos de mis conocidos decían que les gustaría tener una relación tan buena como la que yo tenía con mi ex,pero era sólo en lo superficial,no nos dirijiamos la palabra para nada que no fuera de nuestros hijos,lo que no saben es que la base de esa relación es que yo amo a Shizuru incluso más que cuando estábamos casadas.

Shizuru y yo nos conocimos en bachillerato,fuimos buenas amigas gracias a ella que se aferró a mi a pesar de lo grosera y fría que podía llegar a ser,desde que mi madre murió y mi padre me hizo a un lado para formar una nueva familia donde no había lugar para mí me volví una persona llena de odio,Shizuru fue la primera persona que no logre alejar con mi actitud,y gracias a ella pude descongelar mi helado corazón y hacer amigos que aún conservo como Mai,Mikoto y hasta Nao,comenzamos a salir al irse Shizuru a la Universidad,la lejanía me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que ella significaba para mi, la falta que me hacía y lo mucho que mis sentimientos distaban de una amistad,Fue muy difícil al principio ,la distancia los horarios y cuando nuestra relación se volvió sería,la poca empatía que sentía la familia de Shizuru por mi,Shizuru era de una familia rica y yo no era más que una plebeya para ellos,nos casamos aun en la Universidad apasionadas por sentirnos amantes en desgracia después de que la familia de Shizuru amenazara con desheredarla si no me dejaba y buscaba un prospecto más acorde a su clase social,muchas personas nos juzgaron como precipitadas,me detengo a pensarlo ahora y si volviera a vivir 10 veces,10 veces lo haria igual ,nos amábamos tanto que no importó cuando Shizuru dejó de recibir su mensualidad familiar,tenía suficiente dinero para pagar la Universidad de un fideicomiso que su abuela difunta le dejó,vivíamos en un departamento que heredé de mi madre junto con algo de dinero que guarde para emergencias,mis estudios los pagaba mi padre con quien no tenía más comunicación que un recibo de depósito cada mes que llegaba por correo, teníamos trabajos de medio tiempo para sobrellevar los gastos,todo el tiempo estábamos con prisas y cansadas pero podíamos ir juntas a la cama al final del día, despertar ,abrir los ojos y ver al amor de tu vida junto a ti es la mayor motivación para seguir.

Shizuru se graduó y consiguió trabajo en una empresa pequeña de publicidad por lo que pudimos permitirnos que dejara mi trabajo y me dedicará a los estudios,gracias a esto me gradué con honores y conseguí trabajo en una empresa desarrolladora de videojuegos con un jugoso sueldo mucho mayor que el de Shizuru,comenzamos a darnos pequeños lujos,incluso viajamos varias veces al año,compré un auto nuevo para Shizuru y un viejo mustang para mi, el cual fui arreglando con el tiempo,aún recuerdo cuando lo compré y Shizuru al verlo lo llamo "chatarra vieja",apenas encendía,los asientos eran un desastre y tenía 6 diferentes tonos de pintura,pero yo le di todo el amor que necesitaba,nos estaba yendo tan bien,inmersas en nuestra burbuja de amor y felicidad decidimos agrandar la familia,pague el tratamiento con el dinero que me dejó mi madre y el resto planeaba usarlo en el depósito de una casa para cuando llegará el bebé,pero eso era una sorpresa que planeaba darle a Shizuru, decidimos que Shizuru tendría al bebé ,teóricamente el bebé era de ambas,implantaron un óvulo mío a Shizuru fecundado con la esperma de un donante con rasgos físicos similares a los míos,ojos verdes,peliazul,cosa que importó poco,al nacer mis hijos eran pequeños clones de Shizuru,pelo Castaño y ojos ardientes como el fuego,Shizuru no tenía pensado dejar su trabajo,pero el embarazo le fue tan difícil que terminó por hacerlo ,Mai,me ayudaba acompañando a Shizuru cuando yo no podía abandonar mi trabajo,incluso Haruka la amiga de Shizuru quien me resultaba insoportable me fue de mucha ayuda en esta difícil etapa.

Fue un día jueves,aún lo recuerdo claramente ,el día que comenzó el declive de nuestro feliz matrimonio,estábamos celebrando con un festín de helado y chocolate nos acabábamos de enterar que íbamos a tener gemelos cuando el teléfono sonó con malas noticias el padre de Shizuru moribundo pedía verla, fue todo un drama,lágrimas,perdón por todos lados,incluso a mi me pidió perdón y me llamó "su hija",fue sorpresa para su familia descubrir el embarazo de Shizuru,saber que sería abuelo hizo al hombre aferrarse a la vida y se recuperó rápidamente en los meses siguientes,Shizuru tenía un hermano menor quien era el hombre más estirado que alguna vez conocí ,un júnior inútil a quien su padre no veía ningún futuro después de abandonar la Universidad ,solo bebia, viajaba e iba a fiestas con otros ricos,al final el viejo no se murió,y ahora veíamos a mis suegros al menos una vez por semana ,comenzaron a llevar regalos,para Shizuru,para los bebés,incluso para mi,le regalaron una casa a sus nietos en el barrio más lujoso de la ciudad,yo no habría podido comprar esta casa ni con el sueldo de 10 años,la terminamos aceptando por que era para los niños,era un buen barrio,muy seguro y de clase alta,todo lo que sueñan los ricos para criar a sus hijos y tener una familia,comenzaron a mandar a Shizuru una mensualidad de nuevo con el pretexto de cubrir los gastos de la casa que obviamente yo no podia cubrir y para comprar cosas para los niños que aún no nacían,era el tres veces mi salario mensual,no necesitábamos todo esto,y aún así Shizuru aceptaba todos los regalos amablemente y con una sonrisa,nunca me hizo un reclamo en el pasado por la vida que teníamos,pero me hizo darme cuenta que Shizuru estaba acostumbrada a una vida que tal vez yo nunca iba a poder darle,y que renunció a ella por amor a mi,me sentía tan egoísta que sonreía y aceptaba todo de igual manera aguantando las burlas de mis amigos por la suerte que tenía de haber atrapado a Shizuru,lejos de causarme gracia me calaban muy profundo,yo seré cualquier cosa menos una arribistas interesada,una semana antes del parto programado nos regalaron una camioneta ,regalo para los niños también,veían mi auto como el diablo con ruedas y el de Shizuru como uno "pasado de moda" y poco apto para los niños,el día del nacimiento mi suegro celebró como nadie al saber que nuestro primogénito y heredero de su familia era un varón seguido de una hermosa niña,regalo puros por todo el hospital como si el fuera el padre,yo sólo estaba contenta de que Shizuru estuviera bien y de que mis niños estuvieran sanos fue un parto, muy complicado y tube genuino miedo de perder a alguno,su alegría fue más inmensa al ver que tenían los característicos ojos rubí de los Fujino, la noticia de los herederos Fujino salió en los periodicos,una foto que no autorizamos salió en la portada de sociales de los periódicos más importantes del país,Shizuru estaba tan molesta que tuvo una pelea tan grande con sus padres que pudimos librarnos completamente de ellos por 3 meses,para proteger su seguridad , pues ahora eran herederos de una de las familias más ricas del país decidimos ponerles mi apellido,los pequeños Ryu y Reí Kuga,después de ese incidente,pude recobrar hasta cierto punto mi tranquila vida familiar,tanto como un par de gemelos recién nacido pueden permitir,apenas y dormíamos ,criar un bebé es demandante,criar dos fue una tarea titánica,aunque Shizuru hizo casi todo el trabajo,yo sólo les daba el biberón por la noche y los cuidaba cuando no tenía que trabajar para que Shizuru pudiera darse algo de tiempo y relajarse,antes de darnos cuenta un año había pasado,mis suegros pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando supieron que los nenes no eran Fujino si no Kuga,hicieron un berrinche pensando que era mi venganza por el periodicazo, la supuesta aceptación que tenían de mi persona en su apreciable familia se redujo,siempre que había una comida,una cena, una reunión se aseguraban que yo no estuviera disponible, y cuando si estaba, siempre me hacían evidente lo poca cosa que era yo para Shizuru,siempre a sus espaldas claro,tanto que me lo empecé a creer,pasaba menos tiempo en casa y más trabajando,necesitaba ganar más dinero para proveer todos esos lujos y dar a mi familia lo que se merecía,falte tanto en casa que Shizuru y yo ya no hablábamos nunca peleabamos cada vez mas ,llegamos a dormir en habitaciones separadas por semanas , en el segundo cumpleaños de los gemelos mi suegro dio la última puñalada a mi ya mal herido matrimonio,le ofrecio a Shizuru un puesto en la empresa familia pues el estaba pensando en retirarse,su hijo no era una opción para sucederlo y había pensado en Shizuru para hacerse cargo de su parte,Shizuru y yo estábamos tan tensas la una con la otra que aceptó sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo,tuvimos una pelea enorme,me porte egoísta tomando la carta de los niños,quien iba a cuidarlos si trabajamos ambas,Shizuru estaba herida de que no pensará en sus sueños y aspiraciones,tomo a los niños y se fue a casa de sus padres,no supe de ella en semanas,estaba tan molesta que no fui capaz de ver que el problema era yo,Shizuru nunca me pidió más ,ni intento cambiarme,me sobre esforcé por darle algo que ella no había pedido,Shizuru me eligió por encima de su familia al principio,y tal vez lo hubiera hecho otra vez si yo le hubiera dado la oportunidad,si le hubiera contado como me sentía,tal vez si hubiera sido sincera las cosas habrían sido distintas.

nunca volvieron completamente a la casa,cuando nos reconciliamos Shizuru ya trabajaba para industrias Fujino por lo que los gemelos pasaban mucho tiempo en casa de sus padres,casi todas sus cosas estaban alla,yo iba por ellos al salir del trabajo y Shizuru los iba a dejar en las mañanas,en menos de cuatro meses Shizuru tomó el control de las operaciones regionales,ganaba más dinero en una semana que yo en todo un año,nunca me pidió dejar mi trabajo,sabía que yo lo disfrutaba y que lo necesitaba para ser quien era,Shizuru nunca fue egoísta conmigo ni me exigió nada,a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que era evidente que nos habíamos distanciado,me dieron un ascenso a desarrolladora por lo que sólo iba a la oficina unas veces por mes a revisiones y avances ,Shizuru comenzó a viajar por trabajo,no estaba nunca en casa,y cuando estaba llegué al punto de sentírme incómoda en su presencia,la sentía como una estrella inalcanzable en el cielo que cada vez brillaba más,y yo comparada con ella, era una luciérnaga.

En una fiesta de fin de proyecto bebí de más,estaba molesta,habíamos peleado, me acosté con una pasante de la oficina que se me había resbalado desde hace tiempo,fue un error,ni siquiera supe por qué lo hice,pero no terminó allí,la chica no se conformaba con ser" la chica de una noche" ,me acosaba tanto que me fue cada vez más difícil rechazarla,no intento justificarme,las cosas en casa estaban tan mal que termine por ceder,mi error,termine por ver lo mal que estaban mis acciones termine con ella,renuncio al trabajo y no volví a saber de ella hasta un par de semana después,cuando al volver del trabajo la encontré sentada en la sala de mi casa hablando con Shizuru,se lo contó todo,le mostró chats y correos,incluso tenía fotos,no supe presentar argumento alguno,la evidencia estaba en mi contra,no me quedo más que pedir perdón y suplicar su clemencia,Shizuru no quiso escucharme ,no soltó ni una lagrima,al menos no frente a mi,pero la conocía muy bien,estaba destrozada,por suerte los niños no estaban en casa,ni siquiera se llevó sus cosas,sólo tomo sus llaves,su destrozado corazon y al abrir la puerta muy dolida dijo que esperaba que pudiera encontrar algún día la felicidad que ella no pudo darme y se fue,esa fue la última conversación que tuvimos de algo que no estuviera relacionado con nuestros hijos,no la vi en persona ni escuche su voz en meses ,los niños iban y venían con los Chóferes para que no tuviera que verme la cara ,hasta el día que firmamos el divorcio,Shizuru parecía otra,estaba más delgada y lucía más alta, vestía un traje muy elegante que la hacía lucir muy distinguida, una hermosa chica exitosa de sociedad,y yo bueno desde que se fue parecía que yo había salido de una cloaca,a pesar de no tener un acuerdo prenupcial no acepte un centavo de la fortuna de los Fujino, acordamos custodia compartida pero por su trabajo tan demandante los niños terminaron viviendo conmigo en una casa pequeña que compramos en las afueras para darles estabilidad, teníamos una cuenta compartida en donde hacíamos depósitos por mes para los gastos de los niños ,cuando tenía algún compromiso y Shizuru no estaba disponible mis suegros a quien ahora que no estaba casada con su hija y después de saber que no acepte su dinero les caía muy bien,lejos de tomarme rencor por las circunstancias de nuestra separación parecían muy complacidos de que Shizuru pudiera haberse librado de mi,cuidaban de los niños con mucho gusto y casi todos los fines de semanas los sacaban a pasear,dejaron de darles regalos caros y llevarlos a sitios elegantes,yo quería que tuvieran una infancia de lo más normal.

-0-0-

Me desperté cuando una pequeña mano aterrizó en mi cara

-¡Mami!¡mami¡!despierta!- un par de bellezas brincaban emocionados sobre mi

-ya estoy despierta…-después de una sesión de cosquillas y besos bajamos para comer el desayuno,mis habilidades culinarias no eran las mejores a diferencia de Shizuru que podía deleitar el paladar con comidas riquísima de todo el mundo al menos podía alimentar a mis pequeños de mamera adecuada ,Mai me había ayudado mucho en eso,comíamos panqueques mientras me contaban todas sus aventuras de vacaciones, todo fue risa y amor hasta que...

-cuando fuimos a la playa mamá y su amiga nos enterraron en la arena ,pero Ryu lloro cuando entro arena en sus ojos

-¿la amiga de mamá?

\- si...la del parque de diversiones

-...es muy bonita mami

-¿Más bonita que yo?

-no hay nadie más bonita que tu mami…

-mamá es más bonita….sólo así un poquito -había un pequeñísimo espacio entre sus manitas con el que intentaba explicar la diferencia entre mi belleza y la belleza de Shizuru,pero yo soy una simple mortal,Shizuru….Shizuru es como se supone que deberían ser los Ángeles

-y...esta amiga de mamá…¿la vieron mucho ?-esta era ya la tercera vez que mis hijos me mencionban a esa mujer

\- mmmm...no sólo en la playa ella tenía un lindo perrito esponjoso como algodón¿podemos tener un perro de algodón mama?-ya no entiendo nada

-no creo que a Duran le agrade escuchar que quieran otro perro

-mami…¿porque tu y mamá no se besan?-¿Shizuru y aquella mujer se habran besado delante de ellos?,¿de donde viene esta pregunta tan derrepente ?,estás preguntas incómodas eran cada vez más seguido,a pesar de que Shizuru y yo estábamos separadas desde antes que ellos tuvieran noción de las cosas los niños no parecían entender por que ya no estábamos juntas

-¡¿quien quiere ver Frozen?!

pasamos el resto de la mañana mirando películas,se que Shizuru a salido con más de alguna chica,en estos años,digo debe ser,sólo estoy suponiendo,es joven y hermosa,además de tener mucho dinero,pero para mi alivio nada lo suficientemente serio como para que conozcan a los niños,hasta que aparecio esta mujer, suelo pensar antes de dormir al mirar vacío el espacio de la cama junto a mi,si Shizuru fue sola a la cama ese día ,no soy una santa y mucho menos la madre Teresa,claro que he salido también,pero en algún punto...todo se va a la basura,nadie es como Shizuru, y termino buscando algo de ella en las demas y no hay día que no me recrimine lo tonta que fui,lo perdí todo por nada,tenía la esperanza de que mientras Shizuru siguiera soltera algún día podremos estar juntas otra vez.


End file.
